Troubled Passage
by Daft Strangus
Summary: Memories, they haunt her, the scare her, they rule her, her memories is what she has to fight to survive. I have decided not to continue this story, first in first write
1. Chapter 1

Troubled passage

Memories of the past

Disclaimer: Don't own Ranma ½, never will

Ranma trembled in fear, they surrounded her, even she couldn't fight off that many, she tripped over her own feet and scrambled into a corner, they came at her as she curled up into a ball, Hands reaching for her.

Ranma woke up screaming but her mind still in a sleep induced daze, she saw a man beside her, again she screamed, scrambling on her butt into a corner, the man woke up hearing the screams, seeing the position she was in his eyes widened in recognition, he grab a vase and splashed him self, the girl still in her sleepy haze never saw the transformation, she only saw the panda.

The panda meant safe, the panda had protected her before, she heard steps heading towards the door, she dove into the panda's open arms, she flinched as the door opened, trembling she hide her face in the panda's fur as it tried to sooth her.

The rest off the Tendo house hold heard the screams, everyone raced to the Saotome's room, what they saw worried them, Ranma was trembling in her panda/father's arms, quiet sobs escaping her, the panda looked up, a serious look to it's eyes, it held up a sign 'Soun, leave us, I have to talk to you. The girls can stay with Ranma.' Everyone waited, not moving.

Ranma turned her head to look at the group, woman, woman, woman, DEMON! She quickly tried to hide in the panda's grasp, shaking worse then before. The panda was starting to move, she looked at the panda, fear in her eyes, The panda signed to her so only she could read, 'Going to vanquish demon, these girls will stay with you to protect you.' Ranma nodded, less fear in her eyes, she trusted the panda, her mind still hazey.

Genma singled for the three girls to come over, hopping Ranma would recognise them. He quickly rose as Kasumi took Ranma from his arms and rushed Soun , pulling him towards the dojo.

Ranma felt the transfer into the girl's arms, crying she buried her face into the girl's shoulder. Ranma never saw the other girl's as she fell into a blissful sleep.

Kasumi looked at the poor girl in her arms, "What happened to you Ranma? What could do this?" Kasumi whispered, voicing the questions of the other two Tendo sisters. They stayed with the poor girl through out the night, each taking a turn to comfort the girl.

Meanwhile in the dojo, Genma now human again is speaking to Soun, "Soun, old friend, you will need to leave."

"Why, Genma? This is my house." He said confused at his old friends actions

Genma sighed "Something happened long ago to Ranma, I lock away the memories of the event and told her something different but I appears they have resurfaced. This memories have traumatised her, you know the neko-ken," Soun nodded, remembering that fierce power of the neko-ken, "Apply that level of fear to men, males. She will most likely kill you out off fear, so I ask of you to leave for your safety, but I will remain."

"Why Genma? Aren't you a man?"

"No," Soun looked to at Genma, confused, "To her my panda form is a guardian angel, a fortress, a god. I will remain as a panda for how ever long it takes, I just want to see her well again."

Soun nodded, "I will pack and warn the master, I'll be staying with a friend in Juuban."

"Thank you Soun, for under standing." Soun nodded at went to his room to pack, he left before sun rise. Genma reverted to panda form and went to the guest room, waiting for Ranma to wake.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I got this idea from a Ranma Dojinshi I read, I won't update or probally write for ages, due to high school and that type of stuff

But Please review, no flames


	2. Passing the torch Not a Chap

This is a notice to say someone else will continue this, I don't know who at the moment but the first person to ask for it will get it.

Now for the basic line:

Ranma wasn't born a girl, it's still the curse

He has to had suffered a traumatic experience in girl-form that makes her fear men, hence staying in girl form you can choose what happened

Genma's Panda form is a safe place, he will most likely remain in it for the whole fic

The memories were locked away by Genma but now have awoken again

Now as I have said, the first person in will get the story, and I ask of you to please use the first chapter or something similar to that chapter for you story, I will actively advertise it it the summary and my profile

Thank you for your time

_Daft Strangus of the Daft clan_

_Ahhh, _the first author has already got in, the story goes to ranma-tomoe people, even if I haven't read any of his/her stories I have confindece her his/her abilities to finish my story

All hail Ranma-Tomoe for continuing this story of mine


End file.
